compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Louisiana
Louisiana, officially the Sovereign State of Louisiana, is a country in Colloidus. It borders Colyt to the north, Gaticaan to the east, Rendeck to the south, and the Southern Ocean to the west. Much of Louisiana's terrain consists of marshes and wetlands, which when combined with its temperate climate, gives it similar wildlife to that seen in Flaura and Aclein. Louisiana is known for its rich multicultural history, predominantly built from a combination of influences of Napente, Baryta, and Jeligant populations, as well as the cultures of Narasse and Nagthoto. Despite being a Narisian colony for a long period of time, the Batorius population of Louisiana is surprisingly low in part to its climate and marshy terrain. Louisiana has no official language, something that has been part of its constitution since it gained independence in 12.33D. Louisiana is a federal presidental constitutional republic, currently run by John Bel Edwards as of 216D. Its capital is Baton Rouge, while its largest city is New Orleans. Aside from its landscape and multicultural history, Louisiana is also well-known for being the subject of, as well as the location of publication for the Louisiana Report, a work which has become foundational in interdimensional studies since it was written. According to the Louisiana Report, even if forged by different histories under different circumstances, similar or identical locations are likely to exist between alternate dimensions, and that these points may be the best nominees for interdimensional travel. While such sciences are still in the early phases of development, research suggests that another dimension may have a parallel version of Louisiana, making it a prime candidate for scientists working in the field of interdimensional research. Geography TBA Climate TBA History Prehistory Early history Narisian colonisation Louisiana Purchase Independence 100D-199D 200D to present Louisiana Report Demographics As of 218D, Louisiana's population is 4,659,978. Louisiana is a country with a Napente and Baryta majority, thanks to its many wetlands, and the presence of many Baryta-majority nations up north. As of the 215D census, the population is 36.7% Napente and 31.3% Baryta. Jeligant and Dedare additionally make up over 10% of Louisiana's population each, with Jeligant making up 14.3% and Dedare making up 10.9%. Despite a history of being colonized by the Batorius-majority Narasse, Louisiana has a noticeable Batorius minority, only making up 6.8% of the nation's population. Trivia *Louisiana is not just heavily based on the state of Louisiana in the United States of America, but is more or less exactly the same, save for being an independent nation, rather than a state, as well as differences in history and geography to fit in with the lore of the Compliverse. **Louisiana was added to the Compliverse in the 2019 redraft of Complanet's map, where a border similar to the state of Louisiana's was starting to be drawn. Rather than redrawing it, CompliensCreator00 went all-out, making the border identical, as well as giving it nearly the exact same features, as she thought it would be funny. Category:Countries Category:Countries on Complanet Category:Colloidal Countries